


Визитеры

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime), Last Exile
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Анна приезжает в гости к Альвис, а с Ятой случается Дио.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Визитеры

На палубу опустился незнакомый темно-красный ваншип с фигуркой льва на носовой части. Аль уже научилась отличать гражданские машины от военных, но эта модель вообще не была ни на что похожа.  
Пилот спрыгнул на палубу с ленивой кошачьей грацией, стянул с себя плотно прилегающие очки и шлем — словно пламя полыхнуло. Таких волос Аль еще ни у кого не видела, даже у рыжей Лави они не были такими яркими. «Цвет, как у ваншипа,» — хихикнула она про себя.  
Альвис подергала Гейла за рукав:  
— Кто это?  
Гейл был занят проверкой каких-то деталей на ваншипе Татьяны, и поэтому не глазел на гостей, как обычно — только бросил короткий взгляд:  
— Микото Суо... Хре... то есть, чувак один. С Уокером знается, — он вновь стал что-то аккуратно подкручивать на фюзеляже вана, обмотав гаечный ключ ветошью. Еще бы, машина самой Принцессы, не приведи небо поцарапать покрытие перед вылетом!  
Микото Суо помог спуститься своему нави, и Аль с удивлением обнаружила, что это — девочка, едва ли намного старше нее самой. К тому же, девочка была одета совсем не по-навигаторски: в красное платье с кружевами, чулки и красные туфли. Пассажир? А где же тогда нави? И почему они все такие красные? Ван, одежда, волосы...  
Пилот расстегнул темную куртку с меховой опушкой, достал из кармана сигарету и закурил. Вообще-то на полетной палубе это никому не разрешалось — Аль не раз наблюдала, как механики получали нагоняй от Софии или Татьяны за курение. Но на гостя это правило, видимо, не распространялось. Девочка привычным жестом взялась рукой за край его куртки и держалась... наверное, Аль так же держалась бы за Клауса, если бы чувствовала себя неуютно.  
Гудвин вышел навстречу странному экипажу:  
— Микото! Ты, никак, в гости? Как дела в «Хомре»?  
— Нормально, — пожал плечами пилот. Голос у него был странный, какой-то глуховатый, но приятный. — Я к Алексу. Анна, побудешь здесь? — обратился он к девочке. Та согласно кивнула, и Микото Суо вразвалочку направился к лифту.  
— А что такое «Хомра»? — спросила Аль, выглядывая из-за шасси. Не то чтобы она боялась незнакомых людей, но относилась к ним на всякий случай с легкой опаской. Хотя любопытство все равно пересиливало осторожность.  
— Лучший бар на посудине Уокера, — ухмыльнулся Гудвин, явно вспомнив что-то приятное. — А еще — банда раздолбаев, которая там тусит... прости, Анна, это я не про тебя.  
Девочка негромко сказала:  
— Ты неправ, Гудвин. Рикио — не раздолбай. И Изумо.  
— Ваш бармен? Ну, уж он-то точно нет, — согласился механик. — А насчет остальных, ты, значит, не возражаешь?  
— Они ведут себя как хулиганы, но они хорошие, — улыбнулась Анна.  
Гудвин послюнявил палец, поднял его вверх, определяя направление ветра, оглядел потемневший горизонт и покачал головой:  
— В дождевую тучу идем. Шли бы вы лучше вниз, барышни, а то промокнете. Аль, напоишь гостью чаем?  
— Ага, — радостно кивнула Аль. — Пойдем со мной! Меня зовут Альвис. Альвис Гамильтон.  
— Анна Кушина, — представилась девочка.

Альвис не терпелось узнать о гостье побольше: кто она такая и почему «тусит» с хулиганами из бара. Но спрашивать прямо было не очень вежливо, так что Аль зашла с другой стороны:  
— Ты — навигатор?  
— Нет, — улыбнулась Анна, — Микото всегда летает с Татарой или один. Я могу подсказать ему трассу, но я не настоящий нави. Просто сегодня мне было скучно, и я попросила его взять меня с собой.  
Девочки вышли из лифта и направились по коридору к камбузу, откуда, как всегда, доносились вкусные запахи. На пороге они почти столкнулись со старшим помощником.  
— О, у Альвис гости? — улыбнулась София. — Анна, верно? Рада видеть тебя снова.  
— Спасибо, я тоже, — кивнула Анна.  
Аль сама стащила с плиты тяжеленный чайник и налила чай.  
— Угощайся, — она подвинула Анне чашку. — Значит, ты уже бывала здесь?  
— Пару раз, с Микото и Татарой.  
— Тебе нравится «Сильвана»?  
— Не очень, — призналась Анна. — Здесь все серое.  
— Почему? — удивилась Альвис, но потом поняла, что ее гостья права. Ничего удивительного, ведь «Сильвана» — военное судно. Здесь было очень мало цвета: везде голый холодный металл, черно-серебристая форма экипажа и немаркие серо-зеленые робы механиков. Аль привыкла к этому, отсутствие ярких красок ее не угнетало. К тому же, ведь были ваншипы!  
— А как же ваншипы? — спросила она вслух.  
— Да, у вас есть один красный. Красивый. А остальные для меня — серые. Понимаешь, я не вижу цветов, кроме красного, — доверительно призналась Анна.  
— Как это? Ой, прости, — спохватилась Аль, — может, тебе неприятно, что я расспрашиваю?  
— Ничего. Я сама точно не знаю, почему так. Я не такая, как все нормальные люди.  
Аль вздохнула:  
— Тяжело быть не как все нормальные люди. Я вообще-то тоже... но мне нельзя об этом говорить.  
— Раз нельзя, то не говори, — Анна неожиданно взяла ее за руку. — Я все равно чувствую.  
— Правда? — Аль широко раскрыла глаза.  
— Да. Послушай, можно я буду прилетать к тебе иногда?  
— Конечно!  
Погода за бортом действительно испортилась, как и предсказывал Гудвин, так что Микото и Анне пришлось ждать, пока «Сильвана» оставит позади облачный фронт — Микото не хотел, чтобы Анна вымокла в открытой кабине ваншипа. Пока они с Алексом и Софией обсуждали какие-то дела, Аль провела Анну по всему кораблю, познакомила с Клаусом, Дио и Люсиолой, показала дорогой ее сердцу ваншип Клауса, на котором они спасались от Гильдии. У ваншипа возилась Лави, вся взъерошенная и перепачканная — у нее опять что-то не ладилось с двигателем.  
— У-у, баран упрямый! — сердито сказала она двигателю, словно тот был живым. — А, привет, Аль! Это кто с тобой?  
— Это Анна, она прилетела в гости! А это Лави, — представила она подругу.  
— Какой у тебя красивый красный цвет! — искренне восхитилась Анна.  
— Чего? — не поняла Лави.  
— Я потом объясню, — сказала Аль. — Ты ей очень понравилась.  
— А, ну ладно...  
Когда настало время прощаться, Анна попросила своего друга:  
— Микото, можно я буду прилетать к ним?  
— С чего это? Ты вроде раньше не любила бывать на «Сильване,» — заметил красноволосый пилот, и только тогда обратил внимание на Альвис. — А, вот в чем дело. Алекс начал подбирать маленьких детей?  
— Кто бы говорил, — ехидно сказал капитан «Сильваны».  
— Да, действительно, — хмыкнул Микото. — Ладно, если хозяева не против.  
Алекс Роу пожал плечами:  
— София говорила, что Альвис нужно общаться со сверстниками. Пусть прилетает. Только предупреждайте, чтобы вас не сбили.

В следующий раз Анна прителела не с Микото.  
Ваншип прошел на бреющем полете над самой палубой, едва не задев макушки техников, долетел до самой палубной надстройки, чуть не врезавшись в нее, лихо развернулся и после этого очень аккуратно сел, словно и не он только что устроил все это представление.  
— Вот засра... — Гудвин оглянулся на Альвис и осекся, — то есть, паразиты. К Татьяне бы вас, живо научились бы дисциплине.  
На черном боку вана горели огненно-красным какой-то замысловатый символ и не менее замысловатая надпись, сделанная красивыми, но совершенно нечитаемыми угловатыми буквами. Пилот по виду был не старше Клауса — худой мальчишка в странной шапке вместо обычного летного шлема. Он выпрыгнул со своего места, точно чертик на пружинке:  
— Йо! Принимайте гостей!  
Анна сидела позади, вместе в навигатором.  
— Камамото, спускай! — скомандовал пилот.  
Пухлощекий нави со светлой бородкой бережно подхватил Анну подмышки и подал пилоту, как ценный груз.  
— Вот так. Все в порядке, Анна?  
— Да. Спасибо, Мисаки, — подружка Аль улыбнулась ему, словно королева своему пажу.  
— Вот, держи, — мальчишка подал ей саквояж. — Ничего не забыла?  
— Нет.  
— Ну, смотри. Если тебя тут кто-нибудь обидит...  
— Анну никто не обидит! — звонко сказала Аль. — «Сильвана» — самое безопасное место в мире!  
— Да ладно вам, уже и пошутить нельзя! — пилот надел очки и застегнул куртку. — Все, мы — домой, нас Кусанаги ждет. Всем чао! Анна, мы за тобой потом прилетим.  
— Эй, постой! — раздался голос Дио.  
Гильдиец приблизился так стремительно, словно мгновенно переместился из одной точки в другую:  
— Я видел, как ты садился.  
— И что? — с вызовом спросил пилот в шапке.  
— Грубовато, но из тебя может выйти толк... Хочешь пари?  
— Какое еще пари? — сердито буркнул приятель Анны. Похоже, замечание о стиле посадки его задело. — Говори быстрее, я спешу.  
— Ну, например, кто сделает больше фигур за двадцать минут...  
— Господин Ята, нас король ждет, — вмешался толстый нави. Аль удивилась — на «господина» этот мальчишка тянул не больше, чем Клаус. Анна вообще звала его по имени. И что еще за король?  
— Сам знаю, — отмахнулся Ята. Он рассматривал Дио. — Ты из Гильдии, что ли?  
— Какая разница? Или ты боишься? — мурлыкнул Дио.  
— Я?  
— Господин Ята! Мы опоздаем!  
— Гоподин Дио! — укоризненным эхом отозвался незаметно возникший Люсиола. — Что вы делаете?  
— Люсиола... — Дио закатил глаза. — Мне скучно. Не мешай мне развлекаться. Ну так что? — вновь обратился он к Яте.  
— Получим мы от короля, — вздохнул Камамото. — А если не от него, то от Кусанаги точно.  
— Не дрейфь, успеем, — бросил «господин Ята». — Слушай, гильдия, у меня мало времени. Десять минут.  
— Пятнадцать, — попытался поторговаться Дио.  
— Десять, — твердо сказал Ята и мигом оказался в кабине. — Ну, долго тебя ждать?  
Дио запрыгнул в первый подвернувшийся ван, Люсиола с каменным лицом устроился позади своего хозяина.  
— Эх, жаль, что Иммельмана нет, — вздохнул Дио. — Ну ничего, в следующий раз полетаем втроем!  
Костаби, с азартом наблюдавший за этой сценой, посмотрел на хронометр и махнул рукой:  
— Время!  
Два ваншипа, темно-зеленый и черный с красным росчерком, взмыли с палубы.  
Аль тихонько спросила Анну:  
— Что за король?  
— Король — это Микото, — пояснила подруга.  
— А что написано на ваншипе? Я не могу разобрать.  
— "Ятагарасу". Это позывной Мисаки.  
— И что это значит? — поинтересовалась София. Никто не заметил, как она появилась на верхней палубе.  
Костаби вытянулся в струнку.  
— Не могу знать, старший помощник! — рявкнул механик, хотя спрашивали явно не его.  
— Кажется, древнее божество-птица, — неуверенно сказала Анна. — Я не знаю точно.  
— Ага, — кивнула София. — Значит, Дио опять устроил соревнование? Что ж, посмотрим. Вольно, Костаби. Следите за хронометром.  
Гость начал первым — его ваншип поднялся вверх по крутой дуге, дошел до верхней точки и стал опускаться носом вниз, потом выровнялся и снова полетел по горизонтали.  
— Мертвая петля, — прокомментировала старпом «Сильваны». — Неплохое начало.  
Анна кивнула:  
— Мисаки хорошо летает. Почти как Микото.  
Аль уже знала некоторые фигуры, бочку и переворот Иммельмана она назвала сама.  
— Молодец, — похвалила ее София.  
Старпом внимательно следила за двумя пилотами:  
— Дио намного опытнее, но ваш Ятагарасу не так уж сильно отстает. Наверное, много тренируется?  
— Постоянно, — подтвердила Анна.  
— Ему бы в Академии поучиться. Жаль, что болтается просто так.  
Черный ван вдруг сорвался по крутой спирали вниз. Он был как раз над «Сильваной», и Аль показалось, что ваншип несется прямо на них. София мгновенно задвинула обеих девочек себе за спину — словно могла остановить машину своим телом...  
Над самой палубой ваншип гостя смог наконец выровняться. Костаби, который стоял неподалеку, шумно выдохнул, а потом спохватился и замахал руками, показывая пилотам, что время вышло. Ваны послушно сели рядом с механиком, точно дрессированные птицы.  
Дио открыл свой хитроумный шлем и рассмеялся:  
— Ты проиграл!  
— Что? — возмутился Ята. — Я сделал семь фигур! А ты — только шесть.  
— Ты сорвался в штопор!  
— Я в него специально вошел!  
— А то я не знаю, как специально входят! София, вы же все видели...  
— Видела. Но я что-то не припомню, чтобы разрешала тебе брать наши машины для развлечений, — строго сказала София. — Наряд на кухню. Немедленно. Вместе с твоим соучастником.  
— Вот так всегда, — вздохнул Дио. — Скукотища, и полетать не дают. И Иммельмана куда-то отправили...  
Он показал Яте язык и пошел к лифту. Люсиола последовал за ним.  
Ята сжал кулаки, но кидаться в драку в пристутвии старпома «Сильваны» все же не стал.  
— Из-за своей неосторожности ты мог причинить вред Альвис. И Анне, — сказала София, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Никогда, — сказал Ята, не отводя взгляда. — Тем более — Анне.  
— То есть, ты продолжаешь утверждать, что сделал это намеренно?  
Пилот не ответил.  
— Ты слишком самонадеян. Я запрещаю тебе впредь приближаться к «Сильване». Когда Анна захочет вернуться домой, ее доставят на нашем ваншипе.  
— Что? Почему это?  
— Потому что я так решила. И передай Суо, что наставник из него никудышный. Но из вас все-таки может выйти толк, Дио прав.  
Ята покраснел, молча развернулся и пошел к своему вану.  
Когда черный ваншип улелел, Анна спросила:  
— Госпожа София, если вы не разрешаете Дио брать ваншип без спроса, то почему вы сразу их не остановили?  
Старпом пожала плечами:  
— Мне было интересно.  
Она обняла девочек за плечи и сказала:  
— Пойдемте на камбуз, посмотрим, что нам приготовит наш нарушитель дисциплины.


End file.
